


Calling The Match

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Lee calls an exciting match





	Calling The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. MapleandMahogany
> 
> · Title: Calling the Match
> 
> · Pairing or Character George/Lee
> 
> · Prompt: Fireworks
> 
> · Rating: RT

"George Weasley has taken the broomstick in hand," Lee's voice was deep and husky. "He's kissing it for luck."

 

George grinned and looked up at Lee; he winked, and ran his hand up and down the broomstick several times.

 

"Weasley is widely known for his prowess," Lee gasped as George ran his hand up and down the dark shaft. "With a broomstick."

 

There were several moments of silence before Lee began announcing again.  His fists were clenched at his side and he slid to the edge of the chair in anticipation. 

 

"Weasley's hands are surrounding the ball," Lee groaned. "He seems to be squeezing gently—with just the right amount of pressure…"

 

Lee looked down at George, longing to run his fingers through his fiery locks, and he shudder with anticipation. 

 

"It looks like he could go all the way," Lee panted. "Merlin, I hope he does."

 

George lifted his head and lapped at tip of Lee's cock, "Your commentating is showing bias, Lee."

 

"Shut up, George," Lee panted and inched down the chair. "My commentary is—"

 

Lee's voice trailed off into a moan when George slid his mouth down his cock.  His fingers were pressed inside Lee and he was crooking them just so. 

 

"All the way?" George asked as he drew his mouth away from Lee's cock with a loud slurp. "Now."

 

"Bloody hell, Weasley," Lee panted and tried to pull George up and over him. "I thought you liked winning."

 

George winked and without another word stood up, wrapped Lee's legs around his waist, and drove deep inside him.  The rocking chair rocked back, causing George to almost slip out and rocked forward again pushing George deep inside.  Lee was moaning and it only spurred George on to fuck him harder and faster. 

 

The sound of the rocking chair hitting against the wall, the sound of his balls smacking against Lee's arse, and the way Lee's legs tightened around his waist drove George wild.  He moved faster, pistoning inside Lee, and with his free hand he reached down to stroke Lee's cock from tip to base. 

 

George could feel Lee swelling in his hand and when he bent his legs slightly to hit Lee's prostate there was a hoarse shout as Lee came.   He was clenched so tight around George that it only took a shallow thrust to send George over the edge.  

 

They stayed joined, panting, and George couldn't help but chuckle when Lee shouted and waved his wand.

 

"Weasley takes the cup!"

 

The neighbors complained about the fireworks that went off outside the building for the next three weeks. 


End file.
